This application for continued funding of research opportunities for disadvantaged high school students, a pre-service teacher, and an in- service teacher is an integral component of the comprehensive pan of USDSM for the maintenance of a continuum of opportunities of disadvantaged students in the Dakotas. USD along with USDSM is committed to the preparation, recruitment, and retention of disadvantaged students into health professional programs. USD has encouraged higher education goals for Native American Indian students for decades via its TRIO programs- Upward Bound (UB) and its Math, Science Initiative Program for pre-college students; Talent Search and Student Support Services for college students. USD has a Native American studies program through the Institute of American Indian Studies and supports the need of the students through the Native American Cultural Center and its Program and Spiritual Advisors. USDSM has components within this continuum in place with support from the Vice President for Health Affairs: the Indian Science and Technology Enhancement Program (InSTEP), the Indians into Medicine satellite office, Molecular Biology workshops for K-12 Students, the Institutional Short- term Research Training for Minority Students Program, and the University Apprentice Program. The Research Apprentice Program has built a level of enthusiasm, networking, and trust over the years which makes it highly sought after opportunity particularly for reservation-based students. The program provides a hands-on exposure to research for the high school students lasting 7 weeks with social activities with the UB students and special weekly research activities for students including discussions of cultural differences in approach to medicine, use of animals in research, misconduct in science, and careers. Teachers work as research assistants for 10 weeks of a meaningful introduction to biomedical research. With the support of the UB career counseling services, the success rate of participants has been phenomenal. Funding of this application would allow USDSM to continue it plan to encourage and retain students in health- related careers.